There are many applications where it is desirable to be able to sense the deformation of a member. One such application is a touch sensitive panel for use as an input device for a computing device, where it may be desirable to identify the position on the touch sensitive panel of a user touch and possibly the amount of force or pressure of the user touch. If a touch sensitive surface of the touch sensitive panel is formed by a flexible member and the deformation of the flexible member can be sensed with sufficient accuracy it may be possible to determine a location on the touch sensitive panel of a user touch, and possibly also the amount of force of the user touch from the sensed deformation. A touch sensitive panel allows a user to input a command to a computing device by using their fingers or other objects or gestures. Where a touch sensitive input panel is intended to sense and respond to gestures such as a moving or multiple point touch it may be desirable to determine a location on the touch sensitive panel of a user touch.